


I Want More

by that_fandomlife



Series: This Once-in-a-Lifetime Love [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, Fluff, Human!Minghao, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Twilight References, Vampire!Jun, domestic-ish fluff, this is kinda cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fandomlife/pseuds/that_fandomlife
Summary: Jun wants more than sex when it comes to Minghao.





	I Want More

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a cringy title but it fits the story. Trust me. 
> 
> Anyway, if you've read my previous work, "Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover," this is kind of continuation of that. I got a few requests for a second part of sorts, and since I've had writer's block, I figured this would be a good place to start. This isn't an ongoing story, but rather a series of separate stories in this universe. I don't think it's too necessary to read the first work. Honestly, it's mainly smut but it's a bit of an insight on what Jun and Minghao mean to each other. This one is like a 180-degree turn from the first one haha so don't worry about there being any explicit parts.
> 
> I tried beta-ing and editing so if I missed anything I apologize. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jun tried, he really did, but cooking human food was on a completely different level of difficulty.

The sauce wasn't difficult (since it really came out of a jar) but everything else was a challenge. The chicken couldn't be too raw but it couldn't be completely overdone. The noodles had to have the right kind of softness so it could be chewed comfortably. Overall, everything had to taste _good_ , and for a dead two-hundred-something-year-old vampire who hadn't eaten much human food since his death, much less cook any at all, he struggled to make sure everything was perfect, especially since it was for Minghao.

He turned off the stove as he finished his good attempt (well, Jun wanted to believe it was good attempt) at making chicken alfredo. He and Minghao had gone to an Italian restaurant for their first official date so he thought it would be appropriate for what he was going to ask Minghao tonight. Jun just hoped his alfredo could meet up to the standards his love had for food.

The knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He walked away from the kitchen and towards the door of his home. He unlocked the door and opened it to see the one that had stolen his heart. His brown hair was laying on his forehead instead of styled up like it usually was. He wore a red plaid button up with black jeans and red converse.

“Hey, Jun,” Minghao greeted.

“Hey,” Jun said, “Come in.”

Jun moved out of the way and Minghao walked in. Minghao slipped off his shoes before he followed Jun into the kitchen.

Minghao took a sniff.

“You’ve been busy, haven’t you?” Minghao asked, "Cooking human food? And I thought vampires didn’t need to eat to survive.” 

“Older vampires like me don’t. The younger ones do. They say it helps with the blood cravings. But overall, for all vampires, blood is enough to suffice us,” Jun explained, “However, I had a human coming over, and I know you humans have to eat, so I cooked for you.”

“I’m honored,” Minghao said before he stuck his tongue out, “What’d you cook?”

Before Jun could answer, Minghao walked towards the stove and looked into the pot.  

“Chicken Alfredo?”

“Yeah,” Jun said, “Like... our first date.”

“Aren’t you feeling symbolic,” Minghao teased.

“I am,” Jun said, “Shall we eat?”

Minghao nodded. Jun then led him to the table and helped him into a chair before he walked over to his cabinet to bring out bowls and forks. He brought the food, bowls, and forks to the table. Jun then went to the fridge and poured blood out of a bloodbag into a cup before he got a cup of water for Minghao. He sat down with their cups. The two of them started to grab food and eat.

Jun didn’t care much for the food (he made enough just for Minghao and a bit for himself), but he admired watching Minghao eat the food he’d spent the last two hours cooking.

“How is it?” Jun asked after taking a sip from his cup of blood.

“Good. I really like it. It’s not bad for someone who drinks blood for a living,” Minghao replied.

“This is the first meal I’ve made in two-hundred years. I’m pleased to hear you like it,” Jun said with a small smile.

"Of course. I admit I did get a little nervous when you offered to cook. I didn't want you to add blood to your recipes or something," Minghao joked.

"I don't need to eat, Hao. This is all for you, so of course I wouldn't have added blood into it," Jun assured him. 

"Good," Minghao said, “So... what do you have planned for the rest of the night?"

“Well, I think that should remain a surprise,” Jun said.

“So, we’re actually doing something else other than sex?” Minghao asked.

Jun scoffed.

“We don’t _always_ have sex,” he said.

Minghao raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe we have sex more than some people do," Jun admit, "Is that a problem? Did you want to stop having sex altogether?”

“I never said that,” Minghao said, “It’s just that... you like to go hard, which I like, but... my body doesn’t always like it like that. Frankly, I’m running out of excuses to give to Seungcheol and Jeonghan when they see me limping the day after. I’m sure they know I’m hooking up with someone.”

“Well... you don’t have to worry about any new excuses tonight,” Jun said, “Because I thought we’d have a movie night. I’ve been wanting to do this with you for a long time.”

“What?” Minghao asked.

Jun raised an eyebrow.

“We’re going to watch... Twilight.”

Minghao let out a small giggle.

“Seriously? You want to watch Twilight?”

“Yes,” Jun said, “We can make fun of Kristen Stewart’s acting. Plus, I can tell you all the true things about vampires and all the things that are false, both funny and serious.”

“Sounds fun,” Minghao agreed, “I haven’t seen you sparkle in the sun yet, so I think I can assume that one is false.”

“Minghao, darling, you already know that’s not true. I explained to you the concept of daylight rings,” Jun said, flashing the ring on his left hand that had a blue gem and silver band, “If I didn’t have that, I would literally burn in the sun, and we both know that wouldn’t be as pretty as sparkling.”

Minghao giggled as Jun laughed along.

Once the two were done, Jun offered to take Minghao’s bowl to the sink and told him to wait in the living room. Minghao, of course, didn’t listen and helped Jun wash the dishes because “you’re a two-hundred-year-old vampire who probably doesn’t even remember how to wash the dishes, so I need to help you to make sure they’re clean” excuse. Jun found Minghao tiny rant endearing so Jun let him.

The scene was oddly domestic with the two washing dishes. The two would wash and rinse while splashing water at each other more often than not. At one point, there was a spot of soap on Jun’s nose. When Minghao leaned in to wipe it, he ended up leaning into a kiss. Jun had to pull apart before it actually led them to his bedroom.

Once they were done with the dishes, Jun set up the movie before they settled on the couch and started the movie. Jun wrapped a blanket around them as the movie started to play.

It consisted of them laughing at Kristen Stewart’s monotone expressions along with Jun ranting on how they depicted vampires all the wrong ways. One of his rants went along the lines of how vampires aren’t actually that pale and that Robert Pattinson’s pale skin is an “insult to his beautiful tan skin and all vampires that have beautiful dark skin.” Minghao couldn’t stop laughing after that.

After the movie, there was an empty bowl of popcorn along with popcorn that littered the floor. Jun looked down at his precious human laying in his arms. The blanket was over them. Under the blanket, Jun had his arms wrapped around Minghao. Minghao’s breathing and heartbeat were starting to slow down, which always meant that Minghao was on the brink of sleep.

Jun took a deep breath.

“Hao?”

“Hm?” Minghao hummed.

“Could... Could I ask you something?”

“Yeah. One second.”

Jun then felt the human shuffle in his arms. After a moment, Minghao was facing them, their faces centimeters away from each other.  

“What’s up?” Minghao then asked, the tiredness in his eyes wearing away.

“I... I um... I don’t exactly how to start. I’m sorry,” Jun said with a nervous laugh.

“It doesn’t have to be perfect,” Minghao said with a small smile, “Just say what’s on your mind.”

Jun took another deep breath.

"Well... Well, I... I think I'm in love with you." 

Minghao's eyes slightly widened.

"Really?"

“Yes, really," Jun confirmed, "I... I know that the first time I saw you, I thought you smelled good. I only started talking to you because you smelled _so_ good. At first, you were nothing more than a blood bag to me, but then you became something that was so much more. I know that we've only been hooking up, and I know that we’ve only recently started going on dates as well, but all of that has only made me realize that... that I want more. I want to hold you. I want to cuddle you. I want to give you nice things. I want to be the one you can proudly show off to your friends, and I want you to be someone I can show to the world as mine. For the two-hundred-years of my vampire existence, you’re the first one that’s made me feel this way.”

Jun paused.

“I... I want to be all yours, and I hope you’ll be all mine,” Jun said, “Would... Would you be my boyfriend?”

Minghao hid his head in Jun’s chest to hide the red flush of his cheeks. After a moment, Minghao looked up at him with love in his eyes, his cheeks now tinted pink.

“Yes, of course,” Minghao said.

Jun gave Minghao a wide smile before leaned in to place a kiss on Minghao’s forehead. Minghao smiled before he laid his head on Jun’s chest.

“Not going to lie... I thought you were going to say some cheesy Twilight pick-up line to ask me out,” Minghao admit.

“Come on, you know I’m better than that,” Jun said.

“I always did,” Minghao said, looking up at Jun.

Jun gave Minghao a small smile before giving Minghao a quick kiss. Minghao moved his head back onto Jun’s chest as Jun held him close.

The night was still young, and Jun felt it was only right to enjoy it with his new human boyfriend.   

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this kind of universe, don't forget to subscribe to this series! I have plenty of ideas for these two, so there's plenty more coming. Also, if you want to see something happen for these two, leave a comment below. Feedback and kudos are appreciated. Thanks for reading. (:


End file.
